the fourth hokages daughter
by Celty12
Summary: A child was born without interruptions afterwards, she was introduced to the village as the fourth Hokages daughter. They also gave their life protecting her brother. her father had not only sealed the nine tails in Naruto... the third hokage had planned to raise them but he gave the oldest to Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer the show all characters except Yuuki belong to the creator

I walked into the noisy classroom filled with three per table desks and the academy students who passed their exam I wore my headband on my forehead with my long red hair pulled back with a ponytail holder. I scanned the classroom for a seat which there were multiple but I was really looking for Uchiha Sasuke, whom I've know for my whole life I realized there was a small group of girls surrounding one of the seats that's how I knew Sasuke was there. I walked over to the girls who were fighting over which one of them gets to sit next to Sasuke.

"excuse me" I said in a polite voice grabbing the other girl attention. they were quiet for a second but then the leader of the Sasuke fan group said

"no, because you were here last" she crossed her arms over her chest expecting me to leave and find another seat instead I smirked " ya nice one" I said

"please move ."

"no why would we let someone whose father and mother abandoned them and left the village, sit next to Sasuke. " the leader said with all the girls except Ino and Sakura agreeing.

I glared at the leader, who was still acting as if she was the boss seeing this reaction as a opportunity to continue I saw her smile in enjoyment " you will never sit, or go near Sasuke again ill make sure of that so get out of my face" she commanded I could feel everyone's gaze on us basically wondering what will I do.

"fine you win" I responded and started walking away. I looked behind me she was still watching me walk away like everyone else. when I got to the top of the steps the leader turned around, let down her guard, and went back to arguing with the other girls.

'idiot' I said before I turned around. and saw Naruto on the desk confronting Sasuke the group looked at Naruto and started yelling at him forgetting about me then ended up beating him up for that accidental kiss between him and Sasuke. "I am so not going to let him forget that" I thought I waited for the right moment.

"heh, big mistake " I stated once they cleared a path for the leader

I took the opportunity to run up, and punch the leader point blank on the side of her head which sent her flying down the steps, and into the Sensei's desk I was getting shocked stares from the class. After I punched her I walked down the rest of the steps and said "stand up"

she glared at me and stood up before she said "what the hell did you do that for?"

everyone was whispering mostlikely stuff like "holy crap" or "what just happened?" for those who weren't paying attention earlier

"what did you forget?" I asked before I pulled a handkerchief out of my purple bag and then I wiped the blood off my hand.

"ya, maybe I did" she smirked " what of it orphan?"

Sasuke was about to get up but I looked at him my eyes said I can handle it"

" well then let me give you a bit of advice..."

"no thanks I don't want it from you but If Sasuke-kun were to give it to me Id gladly except." she said going off into her fantasy world

"part 1 and 2" I said punching her in the face again this time a bit harder "don't let your guard down, and don't take your eyes off the enemy"

"why you" she responded " you really want me to kick your ass? don't you orphan?" she didn't wait for an answer instead she came at me with her fists she was known as the best fighter in the class aside from Sasuke but that was only because nobody could dodge her punches but because I was more experienced I put my hand in front of my face blocking her punch .

" part three" even though you may be the leader of his fan group, you have no right to stalk him after classes.

"part four" if I or any female, male whatever want to sit next to him, stand next to him or even talk to him they don't need your permission"I released her hand and started to walk back to the desk where Sasuke was. but stopped right before he got up.

I turned facing the girl "and five if you ever insult my parents again...Ill kill you" I turned to Sasuke who got up and let me sit on the window seat before he got back in his seat as well.

the fan club leader walked up the steps and turned to Sasuke "may sit here?" she asked politely.

some of the guys started laughing because they knew my relationship to Sasuke and promised not to tell any one.

Sasuke looked at the leader then at me and said "no"

she looked stunned and just decided to ask again "can I sit here Sasuke- kun?"

"I said no" Sasuke replied

" then why did you let that orphan sit next to you?"

I looked at the girl then Sasuke 'if I don't do anything he's going to yell at her'

I sighed "because unlike you" I said before grabbing his arm and hugging it

"I happen to be his sister"

she couldn't argue with that and walked to an open seat. then sakura came by and Sasuke didn't say anything so I said

"go ahead" I said then remembering the fact that she didn't join in on the taunting "and by the way thanks"

"take your seats!" Iruka sensei said before looking at his trashed desk

"..." he couldn't stop looking at It. he turned to Naruto who wasn't laughing but instead said "it wasn't me!"

"oh really?" iruka said the vain in his head popped up in annoyance

"ya sensei I'm not kidding it was her!" he pointed at the leader.

iruka looked at the girl "did you do this?" he asked

"no sensei, why would I a model student do that" she said In a innocent voice that made me chuckle.

iruka sensei looked at me and the girl seeing her glare at me was proof of a fight but not who destroyed his desk.

he walked over to me with his clip bored "was it you?" he asked

"only part of it" I said

he scratched his head "what do you mean part of it?" he asked waiting for an answer.

"well sensei I punched Naomi and she broke the desk" I said honestly

he sighed you know what who cares I have your team assignments

I listened as iruka sensei read off the teams one through six.

"team seven, is kind of different this time around I had at the last minuet switched the team of which Yuuki was on so she is now on team seven along with Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno"

Sakura got up and said "ya" as iruka continued and Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto got up and did what Sakura did but now she was sulking

he continued on with the teams before saying "go to your assigned meeting places and wait for your instructor you are dismissed.

-2 hours later Kakashi appears in the room then they go to the roof of where ever it was-

ok so lets introduce ourselves all you need to say Is: your name, what you like and dislike.

you on the left start he said looking at me "hai" I said "Yuuki Namikaze what I lie is walking throughout the village, and training. what I dislike is the nine tailed fox"

all but Sasuke and kakashi gave me a look then just continued for the rest of them afterwards kakashi told us where to meet up the next day and decided to let us go.

-AUTHORS NOTE-

hello readers please R&amp;R and the next chapter will take place in the shippuden series.


	2. Notice!

hello readers!

first of all, I want to apologize because i haven't been updating as frequently as i said i would.

i wanted to ask you guys if you would want to make a character of any of the active stories. If not that's fine i just wanted to ask.

Also, i might start another story with a completely different anime (also a reason i haven't been updating).

but anyway i wanted to apologize and say that that cliff hanger may be a different story. its up to you guys what happens with it( another story or on the same one). post what you think in the comments.

the closest update will be Another World, because the next chapter is the farthest along.

see you in the summer!

-Celty


	3. pairings (updating soon)

hello readers!

i wanted to let you guys know that if there is a pairing it would be sasuke x OC.


End file.
